<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О виктимности by Red_Afghan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197186">О виктимности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan'>Red_Afghan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, Соционика - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретились как-то в баре Киса, Алан и Есенин...</p><p>Дата написания работы: 2016 г.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Данте/Алан - Relationship, Жуков/Есенин</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О виктимности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- А потом он подходит и на полном серьезе мне говорит: «Женский туалет в конце коридора, вас проводить?» Прикинь?<br/>
- Вот дебил, - пьяно засмеялся Есенин, - Откуда они такие берутся ваще.<br/>
- Черт их знает… - девушка отняла от губ сгоревшую до фильтра сигарету, осмотрела внимательно и придушила ее в пепельнице.<br/>
А когда снова подняла глаза, уперлась взглядом в фигуру, появившуюся в проеме двери бара.<br/>
- Ахренеть. Это же Алан!<br/>
- Где? – Есь развернулся и ухватился за стол, чтобы удержать равновесие, - О. Алан! Иди к нам! Алан!<br/>
Рыжий закатил глаза и сделал вид, что не видит подпитую компанию за столиком у стенки. Он стащил косуху, размотал шарф, оставил все это на вешалке и прошел к стойке. Знакомый бармен профессионально оценил недовольное лицо, молчком протер стакан и налил вискаря. Рыж благодарно кивнул. Алкоголь сладко и терпко ожог гортань, внутри полыхнул огонь. Долгожданный обогрев после противной осенней непогоды. Второй глоток подарил нечто похожее успокоение – Алан подпер щеку кулаком и закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Ему сейчас как никогда требовалось чуть-чуть сбавить обороты.<br/>
Но медитировать дальше ему не дали.<br/>
На соседний стул плюхнулась брюнетка с орлиным упрямством во взгляде.<br/>
- А ну не игнорируй нас!<br/>
- Киса, - прорычал парень, не открывая глаз, - бар для бучей за углом, вали туда.<br/>
- Ну, тебя я еще не спрашивала куда валить. Что это? Виски? Ты перешел на легкие наркотики?<br/>
У Алана вспухла вена на виске.<br/>
- Не трогай.<br/>
- Почему нет? Опять нажрешься, уедешь, а потом будешь полицаю за штраф отсасывать? – невинно поинтересовалась она, отпивая горячительного.<br/>
Красно-карие глаза распахнулись. Со всей дури Алан грохнул по стойке раскрытой ладонью:<br/>
- Киса! Во-первых! Я никогда не отса…<br/>
- Кулак.<br/>
- …что?<br/>
- Кулаком по столу бить надо, ты же мужик.<br/>
Рыжий взвыл.<br/>
- Блять, Киса! Ну почему ты такая, а?! Что с тобой не так?!<br/>
- Ты продолжай, продолжай, - девушка сделала еще один глоток, и на нем виски закончился.<br/>
- Я никогда не отсасывал за штрафы, - уже более или менее спокойно возмутился Алан, - тем более, я пешком. И реально, что ты здесь забыла на мою голову?<br/>
Киса потянулась и облепила парня руками, точно щупальцами.<br/>
- Тебя, мой сладкий.<br/>
Алан вздохнул.<br/>
- У меня там Есь, - мурлыкнула Киса, - Пошли к нам, а?<br/>
Хватка не ослабевала.<br/>
- Он такой же бухой?<br/>
- Ага.<br/>
- Пошли… Не отцепишься же.<br/>
Бармен проводил взглядом забавную малолетнюю парочку и убрал под стойку пустой стакан.<br/>
Есенин в одиночестве не скучал. Паренек быстро, изящно, даже профессионально набирал сообщения в аське, попутно общаясь с каким-то подсевшим за столик перцем. Киса перца выгнала, и Алан расположился на освободившемся месте.<br/>
- Кому пишешь? – кивнула на телефон Киса.<br/>
- Жукову.<br/>
- А, - девушка несколько поскучнела, - конечно, как это ему не проверить, где ты и с кем. А ты почему своему не пишешь?<br/>
Алан не сразу понял, что подруга обращалась к нему. Он удивлено посмотрел на нее, потом презрительно фыркнул.<br/>
- Не надо так реагировать, - вполне серьезно пояснила девушка, - любовь, она, знаешь ли, меняет людей. Даже тебя.<br/>
- Меня может быть. Но точно не старых мудаков.<br/>
- Это ты о Данте? Что он сделал?<br/>
В ответ рыжий только проворчал что-то неразборчиво и отобрал стакан пива у Есенина. Мальчишка вопросительно поглядел на Кису, та сделала ему успокаивающий жест.<br/>
- Не волнуйся, Есь, просто рыжий снова сумел довести своего мужика…<br/>
- Я?! Я его довожу?! – закричал парень, потеряв последние крохи терпения, - Я терплю его закидоны, его старческий маразм, все терплю! И знаешь, что я получаю взамен, Киса?!<br/>
-  Секс, - ответила девушка.<br/>
- Любовь, - нараспев протянул Есенин.<br/>
- Одни проблемы, - мрачно и тихо закончил Алан, - легко вам судить, у вас все как у людей – все обычно – обычные ссоры, обычные примирения. А я… Я, видимо, не создан для счастья.<br/>
Выплеснув накопившееся, Алан больше не кричал. Он сгорбился над ворованным стаканом пива и смотрел в него невидящим взглядом. Киса, поглядывая на него искоса, качала ногой и подбирала слова утешения. С рыжим всегда в этом плане было сложно. Очень давно, когда они только познакомились, Алан был похож на ядовитую змею. Его нельзя было трогать, нельзя было сказать или сделать лишнего – молниеносно ядовитые зубы впивались в протянутую руку, а потом змея просто исчезала в траве, будто ее и не было. Многое изменилось с тех пор – рыжий завязал с наркотиками, он больше не пил до полной отключки и немного приспособился к социуму. Надо полагать, Данте сумел найти к нему подход. Вот только срабатывало не всегда. Они оба умели терпеть, но иногда накопленное прорывалось наружу.<br/>
- Если тебе негде ночевать, то могу пригласить к себе, - вдруг сказал Есенин.<br/>
Парень перестал улыбаться, а без вечной улыбки мордашка его выглядела взрослее и серьезнее.<br/>
- Да… может быть, - рассеяно отозвался рыжий, - ночевать мне есть где, да вот только никуда не хочется.<br/>
- Ты скажешь, что произошло?<br/>
- Как всегда. Мы не понимаем друг друга, - Алан подпер щеку кулаком, - все начиналось хорошо, а закончилось катастрофой.<br/>
- Так может тебе не здесь сидеть надо, а идти и извиниться?<br/>
- А с чего это ты решила, что я накосячил? – мигом окрысился Алан, и Киса тотчас вспомнила про змею.<br/>
- Нет, рыж, я не про это. Просто проще решать проблемы, когда решаешь их вдвоем.<br/>
- Пошел он нахуй, - буркул парень.<br/>
Есенин и Киса обменялись сочувственными взглядами.<br/>
- Заказать тебе еще выпивки? Нормальной?<br/>
- Не хочу.<br/>
Есь поцокал языком. Если уж и пить не хочет, то совсем все погано.<br/>
В этот момент пискнул сотовый, Есь прочел сообщение и слегка погрустнел.<br/>
- Ну вот. Жуков злится. Будет мне завтра взбучка.<br/>
- Так иди домой, - махнула рукой Киса.<br/>
В ответ блондин пьяно помотал головой:<br/>
- Не. Все равно огребу. Мы же хорошо сидим…<br/>
Рыжий, который молча наблюдал за сценой, вдруг зашипел, а потом тихо засмеялся:<br/>
- Ты просто пиздец. Такое невинное милое виноватое личико и все равно нихрена не послушный. Дай пять!<br/>
Парни ударили по рукам, а Киса вздохнула.<br/>
-А еще удивляетесь чему-то.<br/>
- Они заслуживают, - злобно прокомментировал Алан.<br/>
Стадия уныния прошла, теперь ему хотелось выплеснуть недовольство на окружающих. И есть.<br/>
- Есть в этом клоповнике закуска?! – заорал он в сторону стойки.<br/>
Бармен погрозил ему пальцем, рыжий засмеялся. Они отлично понимали друг друга. И как только засуетились официанты, Алан продолжил без перехода:<br/>
- Вот скажи, Есь, твой этот Жуков, он как в постели?<br/>
- Здорово, - ответил блондин и покраснел.<br/>
- А желания твои он учитывает? Согласия ждет?<br/>
Судя по лицу парнишки, такие мысли ему в голову еще не приходили. Подумав, он несколько задумчиво кивнул:<br/>
- Да, думаю, да.<br/>
- Считай, что тебе повезло.<br/>
Есенин выгнул бровь:<br/>
- А твои нет? Может, он не может уже, ну… как ты хочешь? Данте же сколько, лет пятьдесят?<br/>
- Сорок, - рыж отправил в рот принесенную гренку и захрустел, - все он может, демон же. Такое может, Жукову твоему не снилось даже.<br/>
Есь насупился. Киса прыснула в кулак, но Алан, слава богам, не заметил.<br/>
- И иногда на него находит. Уж не знаю, толи животное начало ему мозги застилает, толи в голову вступает, только он становится совершенно неадекватным. Тебя когда-нибудь насиловал танк? С огромным хером, с когтями, шипами, клыками, броней, которая с тебя заживо мясо сдирает?.. И насрать на твое согласие или несогласие, ему главное удовлетвориться. А то, что потом по полу не пройти – ноги в крови хлюпают, так на это срать. Вообще никому не пожелаю.<br/>
Киса отвела взгляд. Да, она подозревала, что охотник периодически переходит границы…<br/>
- Потом Данте извиняется, - зло и ехидно продолжил Алан, - О, да, он извиняется. Он зализывает мне раны, он ухаживает и жалеет меня. Казнится и ненавидит себя за срывы. Вот только все это повторяется. И если сравнивать, что было хуже – панель или насилие полудемона, то второе. Вообще без вопросов второе!<br/>
- Как ты это терпишь? – осипшим голосом спросил Есенин. Глаза у него стали еще больше от волнения.<br/>
Алан пожал плечами и залпом допил пиво. Прикрыл глаза. Ресницы у него дрогнули, он явно пытался сдержаться.<br/>
- Не могу без него.<br/>
Есенин быстро глянул на снова пикнувший телефон, но смотреть не стал:<br/>
- Часто это бывает?<br/>
- Не очень… Успеваю восстановиться.<br/>
- А если бы ты был просто человеком, рыж? – осторожно спросила Киса, - ты понимаешь, что был бы мертв? Понимаешь, с каким огнем играешь?<br/>
- Фишка в том, что будь я человеком, Данте никогда не уложил бы меня в свою постель.<br/>
Киса промолчала, но кое-что для нее вдруг стало очевидным. А Есенин, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, придвинулся к рыжику, ставшему для него чуть ли не авторитетом.<br/>
- Жуков тоже часто игнорирует мои просьбы. И ревнует так, что лучше вовсе никуда не ходить и ни с кем не встречаться.<br/>
- Слушаешься его?<br/>
- Ну… да.<br/>
Алан хмыкнул:<br/>
- Ну, вот. А если бы не слушался…<br/>
В этот момент в кармане рыжа загремел тяжелый рок. Парень сделал изящный жест, прося подождать, достал смартфон, глянул на дисплей, и, криво усмехнувшись, сбросил звонок, а потом и вовсе выключил аппарат.<br/>
- Заебал… Нет меня больше. Так о чем я… Да, хватит подстилкой быть для этих ублюдков. Ты позволяешь – и тобой пользуются. И будут пользоваться, пока сам не прекратишь!<br/>
Есь смущенно повертел в руках собственный телефон.<br/>
- Думаешь?<br/>
- Конечно.<br/>
- Так ты бросаешь Данте?<br/>
Киса с интересом взглянула на друга, а рыжий сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса. Тогда она решила спросить сама:<br/>
- В последний раз, помнишь, ты приходил измордованный? Из-за чего все было?<br/>
- Он схватил мои волосы, - помрачнел Алан, - я ненавижу, когда во время минета меня трогают за голову!<br/>
- А почему схватил?<br/>
- Он назвал меня шлюхой, я его укусил. А потом он дернул меня за волосы.<br/>
Киса вздохнула и предпочла не комментировать.<br/>
- За член укусил? – не поверил своим ушам Есенин.<br/>
- Ну, да. А что? Демон, восстановится.<br/>
- Вот этими зубами? – потрясенно пробормотал блондин, наблюдая, как меж губ рыжа мелькают острые кончики звериных клыков, - ну капец.<br/>
Алан передернул плечами.<br/>
- Жуков бы, наверное, меня убил.<br/>
- А ты и рад себя виноватым чувствовать.<br/>
За столиком на некоторое время повисло молчание. Алан злился и грыз гренки, Есенин осоловело переваривал информацию, Киса просто молча пила. Неизвестно, к чему привели бы дальнейшие разговоры, но лицо рыжа вдруг сменило выражение. Он потянул воздух и привстал:<br/>
- Выследил! Козел… Пока, Киса, приятно было увидеть тебя. И тебе не хворать, Есь.<br/>
С этими словами рыж подхватил с вешалки косуху, быстро сунул руки в рукава, оглянулся на дверь и исчез между столиками в направлении черного хода. Есенин не успел осознать произошедшего, а дверь бара снова громко распахнулась, и на пороге возник светловолосый мужчина в красном. Он быстро определил нужный столик. Ботинки отчеканили шаги по заплеванному полу, плащ задел соседние стулья, но никто и не подумал вякнуть.<br/>
- Алан был здесь? Куда пошел? – рявкнул Данте, нависая над парочкой.<br/>
Есь обмер от ужаса, мигом припомнив все, что рассказывал рыж и постарался слиться со столом. Киса показала пальцем на черный ход.<br/>
- Не убей его.<br/>
- Это уж как получится, - прорычал мужчина и вихрем пронесся в указанном направлении.<br/>
Еще несколько секунд и все стихло.<br/>
- Зачем ты показала, куда он ушел, Киса? Он же ведь Алана…<br/>
- Трахнет, - индифферентно ответила девушка, водя пальцем по своему стакану, - оттрахает до звезд в блядских глазах. Чего, собственно, рыж и добивается. А ты бы шел уже к Жукову.<br/>
Есенин удивлено поглядел на подругу. Киса перевела взгляд в окно и вздохнула.<br/>
- Когда же вы, мальчики, уже начнете жалеть ваших партнеров?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>